


I'm just a man, only flesh and bone

by Zebooboo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, But only a little, Claustrophobia, FaceFucking, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shadows of Yor, Voyeurism, Yearning for a Love Lost Long Ago, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: “I’m not losing Eli again because of you. I’m not losing you again because of you either.”You meet your fate on the road you take to avoid it, Teben's no different.
Relationships: Teben Grey/Shin Malphur, The Drifter/Shin Malphur, The Drifter/Teben Grey, The Drifter/Teben Grey/Shin Malphur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	I'm just a man, only flesh and bone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DredgenTrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DredgenTrust/gifts).



> This started out as a simple smut drabble prompt, it took over my brain for a good couple of weeks x)  
> I blame Dave.

The Tower seemed to close in on Teben the further into the Annex he walked. The dim light from the Black Armory’s curator space gives him little respite. He stands under the banners, breathing carefully through his nose and trying to expand the tightness in his chest, eyes scrunched shut.

He narrowly managed to avoid a confrontation with Vanguard Ikora and her piercing gaze stripping him down to every wrong Teben has ever done. Maybe coming down here immediately after slipping away from her pointed questions about his absence might have been a mistake. Teben sits for a moment on some crates, looking straight up at the light, waiting for the world to stop trying to fall into him.

It takes a few minutes of careful breathing, teeth clenched tight, but eventually he opens his eyes up and his heart doesn't instantly start racing in panic at the enclosed space. Teben sighs and swallows drily, busying his hands with fixing his braid, just for something to do. He mutters a curse under his breath and starts walking again, gaze trained at his feet.

He walks inside the space Hope had claimed for himself before he can think twice about it. No use being contrary with himself about why he is here. He looks up and starts at the swirling mass in the bank. The dark illumination the only source of light in the room or even the corridor.

The nebulous formations entice him, his fingers itch to press against the glass, feel the cold power, make sure it’s real. An unsure step brings him closer. The rumours had been true then. Hope had done something.

Teben swallows and fists his hands in his robes, shaking his head a little. Hope has done something alright and Orsa came running to the cretin and now Teben cannot find him. He ignores the traitorous little voice in the back of his head telling him that he is also running after the same cretin. He squashes the thought that wants him to miss the talks he had with the man.  _ Hope _ had left them, scared of what they found, or frightened after Callum sparked their ruse, it matters little.

He takes a steadying breath and walks down the small platform, checking around the bank but not daring to touch it just yet. He spares another look at the hidden door in the back but so far no Eli is to be found.

_ ‘Waste of time', _ a scowl paints itself on his face, mourns the time wasted in actually getting to the Tower, and then starts at the voice suddenly speaking up. 

“So, what do we have here? You forgot what the Tower is like Grey?”

Teben steps around the bank quickly, eyes landing on Eli at the gate. His jaw clenches a bit at the smirk on the other. He catalogues the new scars on the rogue’s face, the dark circles that seem to only have deepened since the last time Teben had seen him. 

_ (Hope had been nervous, more twitchy than usual. He'd cut their talk of Ascendant Realms and the effects of Guardians’ paracausality on them short. He hadn’t even winked as he’d turned around and left. Nobody could find him the next morning.) _

Teben narrows his eyes and walks up to the platform, Eli leans against the brick entrance and watches him, not wary in the least, and that’s what sparks his irritation.

“I am exactly where I want to be.”

Teeth flash dangerously at his response, and Teben feels like he no longer knows Eli. It makes him instantly wary. 

"Is that it? So then, what can ole Drifter do for you." Eli brushes past Teben, picking up a jade coin from the cluttered table and flicking it between his fingers. He sees it flash from one hand to the other while Eli never takes his eyes off Teben. It's an obvious pass at misdirection, to try and unnerve Teben. He still falls for it. 

"You know where he is." It comes out almost an accusation. 

One of Eli's brows disappear into his headband, smile turns mocking. "Know who is where? You gotta be a little specific now. Lotsa people that come and go here." The coin rolls over knuckles and Teben follows the shine despite himself. 

He snaps up. "Orsa. He's always been fascinated with you. I'm sure you wouldn't have let that go unexploited."

He sees the fingers stutter momentarily, the coin hiding inside Eli's palm instead. He eyes the frozen smile but the other's voice comes out steady. "Nah, I'm not fond of wasting resources."

Teben waits a beat. "So."

Eli seems to suddenly become nervous, sounding defensive. "So what, expect a fucking map showing you a tracker on his ass? I ain't his keeper."

_ 'Gotcha' _ , He thinks, and says, "So you don't know where he is." 

The expression Eli gives him is somewhere between a grin and a scowl. "Now, now don't put words in my mouth. I can get you to him alright. But I want you to do a little something for me."

Teben almost feels relieved to hear that. Eli, forever and always looking for an angle. If nothing else, at least this is familiar. "Name your price." 

Eli chuckles, "Oh don't be so serious, relax! It’s gonna take a little time for our friend to get here." 

He watches Eli's hand do a small flourish and a triangular shape of darkness appears in his fingers. 

"So, how about a little Gambit?"

There's a hint of a whisper in his ears and Teben can't resist the temptation to listen closer. 

_ (Or at least that's what he tells himself, instead of admitting to wanting to get closer to Eli. Touch him again. He can't let those thoughts in now. Or ever again.)  _

\---

_ ‘This round was doomed from the start’ _ , the thought runs through Shin’s head on repeat as he crouches behind cover in the spawn point. The enemy team’s Invader has been hounding them since the very beginning, tailing his Collector like a bloodhound. Shin doubted he's shot even a single bullet at the Cabal trying to kill them all.

Every time the opposing invasion portal comes up, the Warlock jumps in and does his level best to annihilate them. Shin would have commended him if he didn’t feel so cornered. He doesn’t do well being on the other side of the hunt.

He hears the dull thwump of a Nova Warp coming closer and readies himself to run. There's still a lot of time left on the invasion counter and meeting that Warlock in Super will not be fun. 

His private comm crackles as he prepares to dash away,  _ "Feeling a little cornered, Pal? This ain't gonna be winning you any brownie points."  _

If he didn't know better, he would say Drifter is ribbing him just to be annoying, get some entertainment. But he knows that curl of his voice, all thick and honeyed, and Shin knows he's fishing. What for, he's not sure. 

"Hounded more like. Where did you find this Warlock." He runs in the tunnels below the spawn point in Deep Six, snow crunching beneath his boots. 

A ping and their Reaper, a Titan, is disintegrated in the Gulch. Shin takes the long way around, pulling over his sniper to eye the distance, looking for the telltale shine of Invader auras and then dashes back behind cover. 

_ "Oh here, there, the other side of the veil.” _

Shin wants to feel frustrated with Drifter, but really, rigging up matches has become routine. As exhilarating as Gambit can be, if you are the person rigging matches? It comes with certain advantages that Shin is not used to having. And now this, it's more his speed.   
  
Shin crouches behind some crates overlooking the bank and waits for the Invader to make the mistake of running behind the fleeing Collector. He waits scoped down, tense and with blood rushing in his ears, even his own breathing sounding loud to him.   
  
There’s a woosh of air and the hair on the back of his neck raises just as he ducks around a hail of bullets from a shotgun. He grits his teeth, even as his lips curl in a feral smile and pulls out a knife. 

The Invader barrels after him, transmat data from the portal still trailing after him and shotgun already firing. The spread catches him in the leg and the pain skews his aim and the flaming knife hits the Warlock in the chest rather than the head.    
  
He staggers back and Shin is burning Solar hot before the Warlock can even look up again. One shot and Drifter is howling with laughter in his ears and his own smile stretches to something with less teeth, Drifter’s mirth a contagious thing. Shin stumbles to his feet, ashes dusting his cloak. 

Their Collector runs out and banks with a wave and their invasion portal hums to life. Ghost quickly heals him up and Shin walks over to the heavy ammo packet with a new kind of focus.   
  
Drifter chuckles low in his ear,  _ “Feeling like some payback, hotshot?” _   
  
Shin steps through the portal, the Indaver auras on his armor flashing bright, Darkness wrapping over him like a lover’s caress. He cocks his head at a stray whisper in his ear but it fades away.   
  
“Just going to balance the scales a bit.”

He finds the enemy Sentry before they find him. A sniper shot to the head and he's moving. He sees the Invader making his way to him, and Shin starts rounding the arena. The Cabal ignore him as if he's not there, like he's smoke passing on the wind. He weaves around a Centurion and laughs as the Invader staggers back. 

He almost feels bad when he finds the Reaper and the Collector together. The grenade catches them unawares and he gets the feeling Drifter is grinning like a fool over the comms. 

The counter ticks down low and he throws a glance behind him. His vision is closing in from transmat and he throws a cheeky, two-finger salute to the scrambling Invader as he is thrust back to his side. 

Reality rushes back to him, sound and sight almost too stark and clear. He blinks and gets back into it with a spark of viciousness in his chest and Drifter's voice ringing in his ears. 

_ "Balancing doesn't look to be your thing, brother! HA! Not gonna be hearing any complaints from me." _

\---

The armor that Eli first gives Teben shines a dull white. It glows brighter with each piece Teben secures on himself. It feels comfortable, it feels safe. 

It feels totally wrong. Teben completely blows the first game.

The Collector helmet sails past Eli’s head to smack against the ice pillars behind him, Teben walking from the transmat pads with wisps of Void trailing after him and cheeks a mortified red. The unapologetic glee on Drifter’s face as Teben stomps up to him in the unbroken boots that he keeps stubbing his toe in just serves to make the Dredgen’s ire flare dangerously.

He wouldn’t mind disintegrating Eli in flecks of Void Light a few times. “ _ What  _ even was-!” 

Eli cuts his snarl short with a leer. “Primeval brother, spooky isn’t it?”

He runs a hand over his sweaty face, “My team was-”   
  
“Complete rookies! Just letting them have a taste before barring them from Prime till they get used to how things are done ‘round here.” Eli’s grin widens to something with more teeth than Teben feels comfortable seeing.   
  
“And the  _ enemy team- _ !” His arm waves out like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.   
  
Eli shoves off the railing, coin flashing between his fingers. “Veterans since Gambit’s first days. Brutal, weren’t they?”   
  
He snaps his teeth at the rogue. “Do you  _ want  _ me to kill you?!” 

He gets a leer in response, "You wanna kill me Grey? Why, I'd like to see you try, if you got the  _ guts _ ."

Teben sees red. He takes a step forward and when he sees clearly again, his fingers are clenched around Eli's neck and Void burns under his skin. Eli is gone in a flash of purple Light. 

There's quiet. And a distinct feeling of forced solitude before trembles wrack his sides and he feels all out of breath as realisation hits him. His hand spasms and he stares wide-eyed at the empty space before him, like it was a nightmare. He killed Eli.  _ He killed Eli.  _

Regret grips his chest instantly, with failure and denial being strong contenders. A whisper hisses in his ear and he clamps a palm over it, checking for blood even as the other hand covers his mouth. He feels tears prickle at his eyes. Another whisper pierces through the loud buzz in his head. 

_ (What's the use of crying, he already killed the offensive, miserable man. He was the one to ask for it even. Better to clear out all of them, never to appear again, never to hear from them again, never to hurt him by leaving ag-)  _

Eli's Ghost pops up. Teben swallows down and looks at it. He's only seen it a few times before - sparsely, fleetingly - and the red optic and precise movements are definitely not what he remembers. A panicked thought jumps up, about Eli not being able to resurrect anymore, his Ghost damaged or changed and Teben might have killed him  _ for good- _

And in a flash of Light Eli is back there, snarling and charging Teben before he even takes a new breath. They go down hard, Teben's head banging loudly and painfully on the sidewalk. His head feels rattled and his fingers come away stained red when he tries to fend Eli off. But his hands end up held by the wrists and Eli bears down at him with teeth bared. 

"So you did have the guts for it. Didn't peg you for it Grey-" He sees Eli freeze, check the hands in his grasp again, and flinch. A palm curls around his jaw, turning his head to the side. 

A thumb rubs at his lobe and he feels it slick and sticky, but his eyes don't leave Eli's face. He sees the play of emotion on it; fear, hate, anger, it makes him want to look away in shame. 

"You can never run away from this…" It's said quietly, Teben almost misses it. Then Eli leans down. "Maybe this is why Callum left, why Orsa keeps running from you, eh? Get away from  _ some  _ of it."

The memory of Callum's sacrifice stings bitterly but the thought of Orsa forsaking him as well hurts too much to explain. Too much to even attempt coherency when he screams and punches Eli in the nose. 

They tumble around roughly, banging against the rails, slamming each other's heads against the floor, digging fingers in soft skin and sinking teeth at everything they can reach that will  _ hurt _ . There's nothing pretty or coordinated in their fight. 

Eli's lips are split in multiple places, his robes are ripped at the collar and teeth marks dot his neck and Teben feels his own face throb with pain, probably just as mangled, and his braid was beyond saving, with Eli's fingers tangled in it, pulling his head back. For a moment he thinks Eli will sink his teeth in his throat until Teben chokes on his own blood. 

He shakes it off and manages to snake a hand between them, snapping up to dig his fingers into Eli's throat instead. He hears the other make a choked sound, entire body jerking. They pause. Teben's eyes narrow at Eli's guarded ones, and he squeezes. Eli grins with bloody teeth at him, swallows down a broken little groan and then he's pushing himself against Teben's hand, coming down to smash their lips together. 

Teben freezes, thoughts crashing to a shuddering halt. He feels the other drag his busted lips over Teben's bruised ones, nipping and licking and Teben just sits there with his hand loose around Eli's throat and lips lax. 

This was not how he'd imagined kissing Hope. And he'd imagined it a lot. The same way he'd imagined kissing Callum and kissing Orsa and kissing Braga and kissing Jonah and kissing Zana. It might have been in some darkened corner of the Shadows' makeshift library, or maybe at the cockpit of one of their ships. 

It might have been sweet, or hesitant or aggressive. Traveler knows Orsa kissed like he was dying and Zana like she wanted to cry. But the main difference is that he'd kissed everyone else. Hope…Hope never let him, they never got to have that kind of trust. Hope always at arm's length from everyone. 

_ (Orsa had always loved the chase, he knows that. Now he wants to shake the man, ask him why he hadn't tried to keep Hope closer to them all, show some more trust and less tests of some perceived trust.) _

He kisses back just as Eli is pulling back. He chases those lips like hunger, like a vicious need wanting to burst out of his chest. His hand move from the rogue's throat around to his neck, pulling him down on top of him. 

He feels Eli chuckle against his teeth, the hand in his hair turning gentle, tugging instead of yanking and Teben wants to choke on tears he shed too long ago. 

Eli pulls his head back, trailing kisses down his throat, to the exposed collarbone and Teben sighs and digs his nails in Eli's neck. 

A knee works itself between his legs and he groans, hips jerking. There's a hand gripping his thigh, hiking it up over Eli's hip and he wants to grind up, only to get distracted by the teeth nipping at his skin, leaving behind blooming hickeys. 

He curses under his breath, hooks his leg over Eli and rolls them over. Eli makes a surprised hiss, hands flying to grip Teben around the waist. He looks up at the Warlock curiously, but Teben just looks back down, drinking in the sight of something he hadn't dared to want for years.

He trails a finger over split lips, a red and swollen cheek that's definitely going to bruise, the eternally present dark bags under the former Dredgen's eyes. He feels Eli grow tense beneath him and he wants to laugh. The man could never take anything at face value, rightly so, but at the very least between the Shadows there could be trust and time, even tenderness. 

Not with Hope though, never with Hope. Teben gathers a hand from his waist and brings it to his lips, kissing every gloved fingertip slowly, deliberately, never looking away from Eli. He can see an awful, festering mood gather up in those baby blues and he wants to see how much he can make the other burn into his own self until it clears out. 

Or until it breaks Eli's composure. 

_ (Orsa never lasted for too long. Forever burning too much. It must be why he could never keep his attention away from Hope. He understands. He  _ knows _.) _

Eli sits up, pushing Teben until he's sitting in his lap. He still hasn't let the hand go, only pressing the palm against his mouth in a kiss. Eli frowns, pulls away his arm and mutters, "You people are awful at this."

Teben laughs. It comes out suddenly and quickly and he leans into Eli's shoulder to smother the giggles. He hears Eli grumble something, low and bitten off, but he holds Teben until the mirth fades off and Teben stays there just to enjoy the feeling of Eli's hands trailing over the leather at his back, playing with the loose hair at his neck. 

He noses at the exposed neck, nuzzling closer, lets his hands roam over Eli's chest, his sides. He mouths at the bitten and abused neck, "Guess you just don't know how to handle us." 

Eli sputters and moans when Teben nips softly over a rough bite from their scuffle, tongue lapping at the faint taste of blood. He pulls aside robes, snaking fingers inside to reach skin and he irritably transmats his gloves away. 

He hears a sigh next to his ear and Teben smooths robes down to an elbow so he can touch more, kiss more, just  _ have _ more. Hands are teasing at his own armor and he just transmats most of the heavier, clunkier pieces away, like boots and the armored outer layer and his belts, leaving him in his pants and thin shirt. 

There's a disappointed whine and Teben can't help the chuckle. Eli and Orsa are so alike it's funny. He presses closer, grinding their hips together and gets a breathless groan in return. Hands grip his waist, pulling him down as Eli grinds up and Teben moans when their cocks get some much needed friction. 

Eli tilts his head up to find Teben's lips again and for a few moments everything was about the pleasure of their bodies writhing together and fleeting kisses constantly breaking for air. 

A hand around his waist stops Teben from continuing the mindless grinding and he keens with disappointment. Eli kisses his neck and pulls Teben's legs around Eli, hooking his arms under Teben and standing up. 

He refuses to acknowledge the squeak that jumped out of his mouth at suddenly being picked up and carried around. Eli grins teasingly up at him, fingers kneading at the flesh of his thighs as he walks them down a corridor. 

Teben huffs and threads his fingers through Eli's hair, pulling off the headband and looping it around his wrist. He drags his nails down the other's neck and over the spine as far down as he can reach. Eli groans and hurries his step, until Teben's back is hit with a cold breeze and he shivers against Eli until they get inside. 

He spares a glance over the rogue's shoulder at the vines and the snow and then a cursory glance around the cluttered crate before he's dropped on Eli's cot. Eli stands between his legs, pulling off his skewed robes, his gauntlets, his sash and Teben licks his lips eagerly. He hooks his legs around Eli's, pulling him closer until he can press kisses at his exposed stomach, circle his arms around the other's waist. 

He was almost at the waistband when Eli takes a hesitant step back. Teben lets him go with a frown. Did he push too much? Was there a boundary he missed? 

His brows shoot up when Eli drops to his knees and his hands start working Teben's pants off. He raises his hips, letting Eli drag them off and settle back down with his fingers rubbing at Teben's hips, snaking close to his twitching length, but not enough to touch, teasing. 

He glares at Eli and gets a filthy grin in return. Then Eli's tongue is licking his crown and Teben melts in the thin blankets, breath shuddering. Wet heat slowly engulfs his entire length and he works to not thrust up. 

He keeps his breath even, moans spilling with every swipe of Eli's tongue and every little squeeze he gets at the base of his cock from Eli's fingers. He shudders, hand reaching down to card his fingers through Eli's hair, just holding his face. He glances down and suddenly feels all the blood rush through him at the sight. 

Eli glances up at him, eyes dark and cheeks hollowed and Teben gasps when Eli sucks once at the head and pulls off with a pop. He groans in disappointment, chest heaving with want and need and he'd do anything if Eli would  _ just touch him again.  _

He glares at the menace between his legs. Said menace grins back and pops open a bottle. Teben sees the clear lube coating Eli's fingers and his mouth goes dry. Rough palms pull him forward a bit, lifting a leg over Eli's shoulder and he feels a wet finger teasing around his entrance and does his best to relax. 

It slips in and Teben breathes again. It moves in and out slowly, curling once, twice and Eli adjusts the angle, pushing two fingers in. His breathing stutters and cuts until they push in to the second knuckle. They pull almost out, pushing back in again and Teben gets the feeling his face has become very red and it's not the blood drying under his ears. 

The fingers curl and Teben moans loudly at the sudden pleasure hitting him in the belly. He dares to open his eyes and sees Eli, leaning over him, with mouth hanging open and eyes dark and wanting and he almost spills right then. 

His hand darts down to hold Eli's wrist while he pants and waits for the wave to pass. He feels Eli freeze and looks up with a crooked smile, "Just. Just need a minute."

The tension bleeds out of Eli's shoulders and the sudden, wild glint in his eyes fades away. He tries to pull his fingers out, but Teben holds his wrist still. He likes the stretch, the warmth of them, he just needs them to not move for one moment. 

Eli holds still nervously for a couple of long minutes while Teben catches his breath. "You good, hotshot?" 

Teben chuckles, adjusts his hips and lets go of Eli's hand. The man grins and thrusts his fingers in. Teben chokes on a curse and his hand flies to claw at the arm supporting Eli on the bed. "Fuck you." He grits his teeth at the other above him. 

Eli grins and scissors him open until Teben writhes on the cot and pulls the fingers out. "Maybe next time, pretty boy."

He almost hates how his heart skips a beat at that. Teben knows, even if he wants to hope it would be true, there's likely never going to be a 'next time'. 

There's only a moment to analyze the feeling before his other leg is also propped up on a shoulder and Eli is lining up his cock. Hands hold him still as Eli slowly sinks in and Teben lets out a delighted groan at the stretch. His breath rushes out all at once when he feels the other bottom out and just sit. 

He waits a moment, letting Eli catch his breath, before wiggling his waist and he gets a slap on the thigh. Teben moans but doesn't stop. Eli holds his hip hard enough to leave bruises and thrusts. Teben sees stars. "Not a moment of quiet with you."

Teben wants to grin up, tease Eli, but the man has set a brutal pace and Teben can hardly get oxygen to his brain, much less be cheeky. He grips the thin blankets, closes his eyes, throws his head to the side and lets loose. Moans and choked huffs spilling without a care. 

He hears Eli's panting distantly, feels the hands holding his thighs close. He tries to get a hand over Eli's, hold it, if only for a bit. But the other stops his thrusting and drops one of Teben's legs from his shoulder. 

Teben gulps air, feeling flushed and hot as Eli rolls him to the side, propping Teben's other leg against his torso and thrusting back in. 

The Warlock moans brokenly, the new angle reaching deeper, fuller and he knows he won't be lasting long.

"I..I'm gonna, finish. E-Elughh… Mmm. I.." 

Eli chuckles and leans in. "Go ahead pretty boy. Lemme see ya."

Teben sees the smirk on Eli with hazy eyes. The teasing tone goes straight to his dick, the notion of Eli wanting to see him unravel latches claws in to his mind and Teben is spilling onto the sheets almost immediately, head getting fuzzy from the high. 

He feels the other stutter after a few thrusts, groaning as he orgasms as well. The very air feels too thick to swallow for a little while, Teben’s head swirling with euphoria until the room stops being a blurry mess. He is dimly aware of Eli pulling out with a hiss and flopping on the cot next to him.   
  
It's silent for a few minutes, only the groaning of the Derelict as it orbits keeping them company. Teben swallows and turns his head to the side to look at Eli. He looks just about ready to fall asleep, even with his legs dangling over the cot. A tight feeling clenches in Teben’s chest as he watches the rogue relax into the sheets.   
  
_ (He shouldn’t stay.) _

He starts pulling his clothes and armor on, silent and feeling oddly out of place. The Collector armor, he leaves in a bundle in a clear corner on a shelf. He drags a hand through his tangled hair with a grimace.   
  
He’s re-braiding his hair when he notices Eli staring at him with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. It makes his belly tie itself into knots for no good reason. He finishes off the braid and pushes fabric aside to get a band from his wrist to tie it off.   


A sigh catches in his throat and Teben pushes it out with a cough, nervous like he never was with any of the others. His Ghost pops up quickly to heal some of the worst scratches and bruises on his face and pops away, and he feels like it’s a good time to leave as well.   
  
He has one boot in the snow when a question bubbles up his throat, making him turn around.

“Did you want me to kill you?”

Eli sputters and starts howling with laughter. Teben clenches his fists, frown pulling at his lips and irritation flaring up. But it deflates the longer Eli laughs carelessly, eyes closed shut and with laugh lines appearing under the dark bags at his eyes.   
  
This Eli is much meaner than he remembers him. A little bit on the unhinged side, more vengeful. But Teben also remembers the very rare times he heard Hope laugh. Late at night, heads hunched together over runes and texts and too drunk on cheap alcohol. Hope had a biting humour and he made Teben both recoil and lean in for more. He remembers catching Hope watching him wipe mirthful tears from his eyes with a content smile and his anger banks down to embers.   
  
Eli sits up, pulling the covers over his lap, huffing for breath and eyes Teben carefully. The mild suspicion hits Teben like a Striker punch to the chest. This isn’t his Hope. It is extremely discomforting and it leaves Teben unbalanced.   
  
“You ain’t the person whose hands I expect an end from.” A calculating sort of look sweeps over Teben and he tenses when Eli leers at him. “Bet it felt good though, right?”   
  
Teben bristles at that. He turns to walk out.

“...White isn’t really your colour Teben.” 

It’s almost ruefully said. The Warlock snorts and looks over his shoulder and the closed off expression on Eli’s scarred face   
  
“I should hope not.”   
  
Eli stands up, pulling his outer robe around his shoulders and closing it for modesty’s sake, starting to rummage through bags and crates under the small workbench in the back.   
  
“I usually can pick out what role new people would wanna play in Gambit.” It’s said like a childish grumble and that’s what makes Teben actually turn around to get back inside. Eli is frowning and has slumped into his collar and Teben doesn’t think he even realises he’s pouting.

“You are not a mind reader Eli.” He sounds more exasperated than he really is. Frankly he’s more amused than anything. Hope always thought he had everything figured out, every person pinned down to two or three qualities and that’s it. Oh how simple life would be if it were true.    
  
The former Dredgen snorts, “Wouldn’t have survived so long if I didn’t know how to read people, Grey. Ain’t nothing complicated about how people think.”   
  
Teben chuckles, a little mean, “Until you’re wrong.” Eli glares at him and Teben smirks back. They keep the standstill for a bit until Eli coughs and turns away.   
  
He watches curiously as Eli pulls out another set of Gambit themed Warlock armor, only the decals were in red stitching this time. He tosses the bundle at Teben. “Try that on for size, it might suit you better.”   
  
His eyes narrow and tightens his fingers around the leather. He is not eager to step foot back into the Gambit arenas, but this is his only lead to Orsa, he couldn’t waste it.   
  
_ (Besides, what else would he even do? The City isn’t his home anymore. He feels uncomfortable being there as is.) _

Eli nods at him, waving him on and Teben sighs, resigned. "Why are you so hung up on this?" He moves the Invader armor to his inventory and transmats it on. 

He's adjusting his gloves when hands start tugging him around. He jumps, jerking back a bit in surprise, but Eli just steps closer to tug at buckles and straps and fold fabric together, shorten it in places, tug at it irritably at others. 

Teben keeps still until Eli has turned him around a few times, mumbling to himself all the while. “Cause it’s what I  _ do _ , Grey. Gambit is more than just a game, it’s the best shot we got at fighting back.”    
  
Teben wants to protest, wants to start explaining the work they do. Him and Orsa and Maas and the others. But Eli fixes him with a withering glare and gestures for him to give the armor back.

He watches as Eli tosses the set on the workbench and pulls out his tools, starts working on it, barely paying any more attention to Teben switching armor. He wants to feel insulted. Instead he’s just tired.

He leaves to Eli yelling that he’ll send him the armor when he’s done modifying it. He doesn’t bother replying.

By the time he notices that extra fabric around his wrist, and recognises it as Eli’s headband, he’s already walking in the back streets of the City. The chilly air makes his breath puff out in small clouds and for once he doesn’t mind it.   
  
_ (He misses Callum’s steadying presence just a bit more than usual that night.) _

\---

When Shin transmats back on the Derelict after the match, he feels as if ice was poured down his back.

Teben is screaming at Drifter on the catwalk and Shin’s breath catches in his throat. “I’m not here to play your games Eli!”

Drifters smirks back at the outraged Warlock. "Aren't you? You seemed pretty happy to be killing all my poor players, trying to get to him.” He points a finger over Teben’s back and Shin swears the bastard is smothering laughter as Teben whirls around to glare at Shin too.

Teben seems about ready to explode from anger and Shin futilely hopes it's not because of him. “Oh and it's Drifter now.” 

Shin could see the blood rising to Teben’s cheeks from the rage. “Of course, you never could stick to a belief.” Teben snarls that while looking at Shin before turning around to glare at Drifter again. Shin feels the sweat roll down his neck when he’s out of eyesight.

He can see Void wisping from Teben’s clenched fists and hazards a possibly stupid question. “You put us in opposing teams on purpose? You knew about this?”

Drifter barks a laugh and moves away from the railing, putting some distance between him and the Warlock. He can see Drifter eye Teben carefully, then flick his gaze at Shin, keeping tabs on him. “You thought I wouldn't have ways to keep tabs on you people? Besides, where you go, he always follows. Like a good boy. He'd turn up eventually.”

Shin scowls, walking up to the catwalk to get to the other two. Teben throws an arm out to gesture at him and shouts. “Because he came after you! You were the best of us! Even with everything, you had to be one of the best. And you left!”

Drifter points an accusing finger at Teben’s face and the other man looks about read to bite it off. “Hey, I ain't the reason your little cult went to shit, pretty boy. You did that all by yourselves! Whatever scheme you had going turned sour ‘cause you let Callum run loose!”

Teben actually bares his teeth at Drifter, Shin has never seen Teben this angry before. It makes him all kinds of uncomfortable. “Keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing about!”

Drifter shouts back, sounding just as irritated. “Or what? You're gonna do something you're gonna  _ regret _ ? Oh spare me Grey, you ain't nothing but useless words and empty threats!”

Teben lunges at Drifter, his fist cracking against Drifter’s cheek. Drifter barely has time to react before Teben is rushing at him, Void Light coalescing around his hands. 

Shin scrambles to grab Teben around the middle, dragging him backwards. He has no intention of letting these two go at it. There's no way it won't end badly and he can’t be the one picking up the pieces,  _ he can’t _ . “Alright break it up, BREAK IT UP!”

“Stay out of this Orsa! You left just like the rest of them all.” Teben screams at him, thrashing against his hold and kicking at his knees.

That knocks him like a punch to the gut. “Teben you-”

"You heard him Pal, shut it. This ain't 'bout you for once. Butt out.” Drifter wipes his lip, expression stormy. Shin lets Teben go and steps back, actually feeling out of place, having these two of all people ganging up on him.

Drifter moves forward and grabs Teben by the collar, voice dropping almost menacingly.

“And you have no idea what I'm talking about. Ain't none of you seen what's coming, and you're here, squabbling over who gets to have more fingers in the pie.”

The rogue shoves the Warlock away and turns around to leave, back straight and shoulders tense. “Here's your guy Grey, take him, fuck him, keep him on a leash, I don't care. I don't wanna be seeing you or any other of you Dredgens around till I'm  _ dead. _ ”

"Death's not the end", hisses Teben. 

Drifter doesn't even turn around to respond. "Death's not what I'm afraid of!" 

He can't see his face, but Shin can see the coiling of Teben's shoulders, can hear the rising pitch of near desperation of his voice. "Then  **_what!?_ ** You abandoned us because of what Callum preached. And you instead came to the City, dragging in a piece of Ascendant Realm like it's a toy!"

Drifter grinds to an abrupt stop and looks back, "But you digging up Hive bullshit is perfectly fine now?" 

If nothing else, Shin feels tired. This is the last thing he expected to be doing today. He hadn’t expected to see Teben for  _ months _ yet. And as much as he may have missed the Warlock, mixing him with Drifter was a bad idea. 

And this conversation is going nowhere. "Stop it, both of you."

The sneer Drifter turns his way is ugly and angry and Shin is not sure he deserved this treatment from either of them so far. "And the biggest hypocrite of us all, you ain't got room to talk." 

His eyes narrow, that last remark smarting more than he'd like to admit. "That's enough Drifter." 

"Hah, do you even know the meaning of the word?" 

He stares back at Drifter, as level as he can be. "Better than most."

Drifter snorts and turns away, resuming his walk to the back rooms. Teben speaks up just as he's rounding the corner, far more subdued than before. More exhausted, almost pleading. 

"You don't have to run. Eli, please, you don't have to do this alone."

It breaks Shin's heart a little to hear Teben like this, and he steps up to him, putting his hand on the Warlock's shoulder. Teben doesn't turn to look at him, shoulders remaining rigid. 

Drifter's voice echoes from the corridor, as if he took the turn and stopped, "I'm not one your Dredgens. You ain't part of my crew. And even if I was, or even if you were. You'd all die on me and I'll be the last man standing, like always."

Teben deflates like a balloon popped with a pin, pain and disappointment obvious in every line of him. Shin opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

After a moment Teben shrugs him off, starts walking away. "Get off of me Orsa."

Shin gets the distinct feeling that there's more that's happened he doesn't know about. 

Teben whirls around suddenly, eyes narrowed, "Why did you leave. Why send us all away."

He crosses his arms over his chest, leather creaking, "It was time to give an end to this."

"If there's one thing I've learned from you, it's that  _ nothing ends _ . You just let things sit and rot unless they serves you." Each hissed word is punctuated by an angry step and Shin plants his feet until Teben is looking up at him with a snarl.    
  
Shin feels his jaws clench painfully.

“Did we serve you  _ well _ , Shin?” Teben shoves at his shoulder. The bitterness on the Warlock’s face makes Shin’s stomach turn.

“Did we make your plans run smoothly enough for you?  _ TELL ME!” _ There are angry tears gathering at Teben’s eyes and Shin feels cornered and ready to take off running all at once.   
  
“Was there ever anything that your magnificent plans didn’t account for, Malphur?!” Teben’s fists dig into his armor, dragging him down.   
  
Shin feels his face morph into something pained and tired and there’s words piling up in his throat he can’t ever bear to say. So he puts his hand around Teben and pulls him into a hard kiss.

Teben starts, his fists letting go and banging at his chest, but Shin’s not letting go. Not from this. Tears stain their faces and Teben cuts off a sob, the hits start coming softer until Teben just slumps against Shin and cries.

He tucks Teben against his shoulder and pats his back slowly. He whispers into Teben’s disheveled hair.   
  
“I never expected this. And I won’t take it back now.”   
  
Teben sniffs and buries his face in Shin’s neck, breathing slow and deep.

“I’m not losing Eli again because of you. I’m not losing you again because of you either.”

Shin can’t bring himself to deny him.

\---

Drifter drowns himself in Gambit the next few days. He neither sees nor hears anything from either Teben or Shin and he vehemently thinks to himself,  _ ‘Good riddance.’ _ Even as he feels the creeping solitude and paranoia settle back over him. He still finds himself checking over a shoulder for somebody waiting in the corner, or even having a smart quip ready to throw back to somebody that should be  _ there _ . Just gets mad at himself and goes back to commentating matches.   
  
_ (He’s not missing him. Either of ‘him’. He’s not good at lying to himself.) _

One night he dreams of hands touching his back, it feels like a comfort he can’t afford to have. He wakes up to cold sweat, a buzzing mind and ears vaguely wet.

Gambit keeps him occupied well enough that he doesn’t think about that last confrontation. Or what he heard them say, hiding away around the corner. Drifter doesn’t believe in anything good coming out of putting any stock in the whispered words of Shadows. Especially of  _ those _ two Shadows.

And so he never notices two new names dropping in for Prime, he just queues them in for the ‘preview’ every cocky rookie gets with a smirk and forgets about it. He re-evaluates when the duo transmats on the Derelict with the rest of the teams in full Invader gear. Specced out gear. Specced out gear he’d modified  _ himself _ .

A lump forms in his throat and the blood drains from his face. But he has six other players waiting on him and if he blows this out of proportion it’s gonna go straight to the grapevine. Nothing good about being a rumour on the Guardian grapevine.

So he climbs the stairs with clammy hands and a carefully fixed smile and does his usual tricks and spiel. He tries his best to not look at the two Invaders on the red team like he’s got a reason to be checking. They seem…relaxed. Whispering between themselves, but not being outwardly checking him or any other player specifically.

If one of his players die during the match he’s gonna be in trouble. If these two fuck this up for him, there’s no easy way of coming back. 

He twirls a coin over his knuckles, showing off the Fallen symbol. “Time to pay them back for Twilight Gap, don’t you think?”   
  
He hits the transmat, they all drop in Nessus. “Get in there and show ‘em how you take over!”

Anxiety is eating at him as he goes to the observation panels. He’s gotta make sure those two fuckers don’t start anything and  _ if they do,  _ he’s gotta kick the feed before shit hits the fan. Plausible deniability isn’t gonna save his skin, but it’ll make it more difficult for people to actually skin him.

He sits on banked coals as the match actually starts and the Fallen start streaming into the arenas. Heads start popping, motes are gathered up and Drifter has his eyes glued on Shin and Teben when the first invasion portal opens.  _ (Of course they open up first, why wouldn’t they open up first?) _

Teben nods at Shin and hops through. Drifter instantly switches to watching Teben. And as much as he expects things to go sour any second...they just don't. It’s just another invasion, on just another Prime match, only the Invader is Teben Fucking Grey and he’s a good Invader dammit.

Drifter might have missed on his first guess, but Teben played the long game well. Made people paranoid and skittish with pot shots and feints and then coming in from the worst possible angle for him and he made it work, the maniac.

“Two people down and HOO, PLEASE, they’re gonna be picking up the pieces for a while!”    
  
That’s seventeen motes gone and Drifter can’t keep the grin from his face, even with worry eating at him and paranoia having him switching the cameras back and forth between Teben and Shin but the game goes smoothly. Very smoothly.

Shin jumps into the next portal and takes three people down, Golden Gun barking loudly, and clears out bank. Only reason the fourth guy got away was because of the clever use of the portals between steppes and the drill.

Drifter hoots and goads the enemy team. He damn well knows they have no chance, but what’s the point if they give up just like that?

Sometime between Teben clearing out the blue bank again and the red team calling in Primeval, Drifter loses track of why he wants those two gone. There’s the errant thought of giving them an extra cut just for the entertainment of seeing the blue team floundering. Then he snaps back to himself and shakes his head.

He bites his tongue and runs a hand over his face. His skin feels flushed even as he wipes cold sweat from his face.

As good a team as they might make, they are  _ Shadows _ . Even worse, they’re the  _ founding _ Shadows. And Drifter is caught between them in something so disconnected from the usual tug of war that he doesn’t know what to do.   
  
Shin’s not killing him, Teben is not killing him, they play his game, they do the rigging and they chase him. They chase him and not in a way he wants them to.   
  
The Primeval cries horribly as it dies and Drifter is stuck staring blankly at the screens. He swallows and opens the mic to end the match.

_ (He wonders why they don’t stop.) _

\---

If he looks a bit distracted as he hands out rewards later that night in the Annex, not many people notice. And those who do merely shrug it off. Drifter throws looks out at the entrance more often than not.   
  
If Teben is following Shin’s lead, then they’re gonna be slinking in just before he closes up and wait in the back till he finishes with everyone else, like they’re any other Guardian waiting for their turn. Shin would sometimes bring takeout with him, or just stick around while Drifter does some work on a gun, or they would just fuck. More often than not they’d fuck.   
  
He's wringing his hands, looking at the darkness swirling invitingly in the bank when the rattling of the gates closing has him turning around jerkily, just in time to catch the disastrous duo walk in.   
  
Teben still has his helmet on and Shin curiously doesn't meet Drifter’s eyes, and that pings so many red flags for Drifter.

“Thought you two would be halfway across the system by now,'' he groused, feeling a bit too confined in his own space.

Teben barely spares him a glance, helmet hardly moving to indicate him looking at Drifter as he locked the door. “We have no immediate place to be.”    
  
Drifter raises a brow when Shin just shifts uncomfortably in place while looking determinedly at the wall, saying nothing.    
  
“And we’d like to be here.”    
  
He snaps his gaze back to Teben when he moves forward, standing in front of Drifter, head tilted to the side. 

“And if I don’t like it?”, he says it like he’s afraid of the answer, like he doesn’t know whether what he says is true or not. 

Teben stops at arm’s length, scrutinising him, relaxed as can be and Drifter hates him a little for it.   
  
“Then we’ll come back later.”    
  
Drifter sputters at the matter-of-fact delivery. He can’t quite get over the audacity, his jaw dropping open.

“Orsa can come back later, alone.” Teben takes another step forward and Drifter clicks his mouth shut, eyes darting back to Shin, who seems nervous, a small dusting of pink high on his cheeks and that in turn makes Drifter more nervous.   
  
“Or I can come back later, alone.” His attention returns to the advancing Teben, now leaning into Drifter’s space, helmet brushing his cheek slightly as the Warlock speaks into his ear.   
  
His mouth opens and closes, but no words come out. Whatever he thought would happen when they came by cannot measure up to being propositioned like this. 

Teben puts a hand on the railing, effectively trapping him between the Warlock and the railing and he feels the flush creeping up his neck. A hand touches his hip fleetingly, a caress. "But I'd like for us all to stay here for now."

Drifter shivers. Teben touches his cold helmet to Drifter's neck, almost like a nuzzle, before stepping back. Over Teben's shoulder, he locks gazes with Shin and the naked want in the dark eyes watching him finally registers in his mind. 

"But we can always leave." 

It's said with the same, dry delivery that Drifter barely registers it. Only when Teben steps to the side do the words make sense, and his arm darts out to snag Teben by the waist.

"Wait a second, where are you trying to get with this?", he feels desperate. This is too odd to be happening. 

Teben pries his hand off, holding it in his own gently. "Nowhere, there's no angle. No fishing. Just us."

His hand trembles in Teben's as he tries to find some secret in the planes of the Invader helmet. This can't be it. There's no way. 

He tenses when another hand touches his neck. Calloused and slow and Shin is waiting for him to turn around to look at him. Drifter purses his lips, not ready to give up the belief that something's up. If he turns to Shin, it's the same as admitting defeat, admitting he wants them to stay. 

“Why?”, he whispers hoarsely. If he’s going to be walking into this, he’d like to hear it from them, even if it’s a lie.

Shin’s fingers touch his jaw, turning his face to look at the renegade leaning in, “Because we want you.”

There’s none of the usual desperation in the kiss Shin plants on the corner of his mouth. Barely a brush of lips over Drifter’s skin. And that’s what seals the deal, more than any sweet lie Teben or Shin can tell.   
  
All the heat and want are still there when he kisses back, only this time there’s no snapping teeth and no clawing hands and even when it puts him on edge, there’s a different, lighter touch at his back, over his neck, down his sides, soothing.    
  
He sneaks a glance at Teben when Shin pulls back to mouth at his neck. The Warlock is looking intently at them, judging by the helmet’s angle, close enough to touch if he puts an arm out, but not coming any closer. Instead the man’s hands are fleetingly touching both him and Shin, carefully, almost teasingly.   
  
He seems to catch Drifter looking, chuckling amusedly, “I’m not who you want to be paying attention to. He can be quite needy, as you know.”

Shin stops nipping at his neck when Teben speaks, then Drifter feels a bite at the juncture and he groans. He fists his fingers in Shin’s hair, pulling him back enough to smirk and run his tongue over the pale neck. “Bad luck on my part, but I do.”   
  
He gets a chuckle out of the Hunter. It turns to groans when Drifter returns the favour of pressing his teeth over Shin’s throat and up to nip at his ear. Shin gets a leg between his thighs and Drifter doesn’t know if tangling their legs is more for his benefit or Shin’s.   
  
Hands are tugging at his sash and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up to the fact that there are four hands on him and Shin has his around his shoulders and neck. Teben pulls off his belts, letting everything pool on the floor slowly. 

His robes are pulled aside and Drifter darts his gaze to Teben to see him pull back and appraise his work before stepping behind Shin, trapping him against Drifter's chest. 

He feels Shin's breath hitch, feels Teben's hand circle around the Hunter’s waist and rub against Drifter's belly. The Warlock rests his head on Shin's shoulder. 

"It's time for a little fun don't you think?", he says lowly with a click the tongue and Shin hums and bites his lip, gaze turning hungry. 

Teben steps back, giving Shin room to move and he drags his hands down Drifter's chest. Drifter raises a brow and Shin just smirks and drops to his knees. 

His fingers tease hot and dry against his skin as he pushes his shirt up. Two fingers hook under his waistband and lips press against his hipbone. Drifter swallows in anticipation and sets his hand on Shin's face. 

Shin pulls his pants down to his knees, letting his length pop free against his stomach and Drifter shivers slightly. He leans heavily on the rail when Shin gets hands on him, wrapping around his base and wet lips sucking on the shaft. 

He groans, head rolling back towards the ceiling. A tongue rolls over the head and his hips buck, chasing the heat and Shin doesn't seem to be in a teasing mood, even with the cheeky smile he throws at him. 

Drifter almost swallows his tongue when Shin takes him in his mouth and sucks on the head once, harshly, before bobbing his head up and down, slowly taking all of him in until Drifter feels himself hit the back of Shin's throat. 

He swears it takes all his willpower to not just grab Shin's head and fuck his throat. The metal rail groans and bends under his hand instead and he hisses slow breaths. After a few slow passes of Shin's mouth over his cock he finds some composure, rolling his hips along with him. 

He holds Shin steady with a hand at his neck, Shin bracing against his thighs and they fall into a rhythm of sucking and moaning and pleasure hitting Drifter like a Sparrow to the face. 

Footsteps click on the catwalk and Drifter opens an eye to Teben coming to stand next to Drifter, a glove free hand brushes against Drifter's cheek gently and he feels the sudden need to  _ see _ him,  _ kiss  _ him. Shin runs his tongue over his slit on an upward pass and Drifter hisses and tightens his hold on Shin's neck. 

The renegade moans around his dick and his hips jerk up from the new stimulation. His dick disappears down Shin's throat and he feels the swallows and the gags against him. He lets Shin go, making to pull back in case it goes badly, but his hand gets replaced by Teben's, pushing Shin's face against Drifter, burying the man's nose in the coarse hair on his navel. Drifter groans hoarsely. 

"I heard you two have a similar liking, about having things in your mouth. Is that true?" Teben's filtered voice is loud next to his ear, and he shivers at the tone. But between Shin sucking him off and Teben keeping the hot, wet mouth on him like a cocksleeve, he had little brainpower and no breath left to respond. 

Teben's knuckles brush his cheek again, over his parted lips and Drifter nips at the tips. They tap against his teeth and hook around his cheek, tugging his face to the side. 

Shin's harsh breath tickles his belly and he feels his arms circle around his waist and his tongue push at the bottom of his shaft experimentally. His hips roll and he feels the way Shin shudders and pulls back only to take him all the way down again, fast and unforgiving. 

Drifter gasps, his own tongue pushing against Teben's fingers exploring his mouth, running over teeth and tongue and reaching in until Drifter had four fingers in his mouth, drool dripping from his mouth wetly. 

He laps greedily at the Warlock's fingers, hips thrusting into Shin's mouth without any sort of pace and Shin only pulls him in each time with a choked moan. 

He's on the verge of an orgasm when Teben pulls his fingers out of his mouth. The surprise makes him stutter and stop, even with Shin pulling at him with a keen. He puts a hand in Shin's hair, tagging at it to appease the Hunter while he watches Teben lean back and take his own leaking cock in the wet hand. 

He barely hears the breathy moan through the helmet but it sparks a little more heat in his chest and he pulls Shin in again. Shin groans and plunges back down, sweat running down his temple, body quivering and shivering and Drifter doesn't deny the appeal of having Shin begging and dying for it between his knees. 

A couple of thrusts in and he's back to where he was, taking Shin by the hair and holding him in place as he fucks his mouth. 

Dimly he's aware of Shin's eyes rolling backwards, the Hunter’s arms falling from his waist to fumble at his bulging pants but it's all a blur. The orgasm sends fireworks behind his eyelids, pleasure racing up and down his spine, moans falling from his lips as he spills down Shin's throat. 

He can't seem to get enough oxygen in his lungs for a while, vision blurry but he remembers to let Shin go and hears him suck in a gurgling breath like a drowning man and moan brokenly.

Shin is trembling against his thighs and he manages to open his eyes to see Shin curled in, with his cock spent and leaking all over Drifter's boots. 

He really wants to throw a smart comment about Shin cleaning his mess, but he gets the feeling he won't be getting out of range fast enough for Shin's gun, even like this. 

Instead he drops to his knees and holds Shin's chin up. The renegade blinks hazily while Drifter kisses and licks the mess off Shin's face, all gentle like over the swollen and abused lips. 

There's a strangled moan next to them and he looks over to see Teben cumming into his wet fist, tense and shivering and Drifter licks his lips and scoots forward. 

He takes Teben's hand first, licking the cum dribbling over the palm and sucking hungrily on each finger and nipping the wrist. He throws a smirk up at the covered face as he takes the softening cock in hand, tongue darting out to lap at the cum leaking from the tip, putting his mouth over the shaft and swallowing every drop. 

There's a small noise through the helmet before Teben is taking the dratted thing off and dropping down to kiss Drifter, open mouthed and desperate, with hair matted on his forehead from sweat and face completely red. 

He kisses Drifter until he has no breath left and bumps their foreheads together, closing his eyes contently. The smile on Teben's face does weird things to Drifter's chest. 

There's a shuffle and Shin comes next to them with damp rags and insistent hands pulling them up from the floor. 

They clean the worst off and right themselves and then Shin kisses the corner of his mouth and Drifter wonders just how awful Shin will sound in the morning. 

Then Teben shimmies up to them for another round of fleeting kisses and Drifter decides he wants to be there in the morning to hear it all. 

_ (Now he'll have to figure out a schedule to fit both of them into matches. Troublesome menaces…)  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was extremely entertaining to write dialogue for this one, by far my most favourite when it comes to me writing dialogue.
> 
> Shout at me if you found any errors or formatting problems or extra tags, ao3 on phone is a bit difficult on tag wrangling x)


End file.
